The Princes of Hogwarts
by darksofya
Summary: Hogwarts school will never be the same, three new students, two Slytherins and a Gryffindor. Children of Death Eaters? Bashing warning. this story was written with the help of Yacula-sama.


**AN: **This story has Dumbledore bashing, Molly bashes, Ginny bashes, Ron is bashing, Hermione bashing (but she will redeem herself), incest (the Weasley twins), threesome. Read it at your own risk.

Fred and George looked at the compartment door when it open, two girls in Hogwarts uniforms were standing there looking at them. They were around the same height and weight, one had brown straight hair and pretty black eyes, she was slim and had big breasts, the other had black messy hair and shining gray eyes, she was slim with average breasts and bum.

- Can we sit here? - The brunette asked, looking directly at George.

- Yeah, sure. Just come on in. - Fred said while wondering who the new girls were.

- You are not first years. Are you? - George said, reading his brother's thoughts, once the girls seated themselves.

- No. We are in the sixth year. - The girls said, sitting down. We were transferred from a wizardry school in Portugal.

- Cool. We are in our seventh year. Fred and George Weasley, the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had. -They said in simultaneous.

- Really? - Asked the brunet. - Even better than the Marauders?

- Well, maybe not. -They responded embarrassed. - But we would make them proud. - They affirmed quickly.

- Cool. We ourselves are really good pranksters. Oh! We are so rude, we didn't introduce ourselves. - Said the brunet. - I'm Anne Lynne, and my twin sister Sophia Angelica.

- Pleased to meet you. - Said Sophia.

- The pleasure is ours. So you are twins too! But you don't look alike. - They commented

- We are fraternal twins. - Explained Sophia.

- That makes sense. - Said George - So in which house do you think we will be? We are in Gryffindor, the bravest house.

- Ravenclaw or Slytherin. - Said, Anne. - Though Slytherin would be best dad would be so happy with us.

- True, but for us it might be better Ravenclaw, so that if we do pranks we don't get caught. - Sophia exclaimed.

- Your dad was a Slytherin? - Asked Fred. - And how about your mum? Was she a Slytherin to?

- We only know our dad. - Sophia said.

- Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you.

- No problem. We love dad and he is enough. - Anne said.

- Though he could be less strict. We always had to have Os and Es or we would be grounded for weeks. - Sophia said. - Even in our OWLs.

- Even on your O. !? - The twins exclaimed. - Damn, he must be really mean.

- No. He is strict and demanding when it comes to our school work and studies, but he can be really sweet when we need him. - Anne argued.

- Yeah, he's really protective with us. - Sophia continued. - This one time when we were five there was this kid that used to bully us and dad went to the kid's mum, and told her if she doesn't educate her child he will do it himself.

- Really? That sounds cool. - Said Fred.

All of the sudden the compartment door opens and a tall black haired boy came in out of breath, clearly he had been running. He had red eyes and a grin that seemed to take all of his face.

- Anne, Sophia I just met the most amazing people in the damn world. - He said almost screaming of excitement. - There's this a guy with glasses, a girl knows everything, a boy with messy orange hair, a boy with a frog and a blonde strange girl that is just fascinating.

Just as quick as he appeared e disappeared, leaving the twins looking shocked and the girls looking annoyed.

- John never changes does he? - Asked Anne to her sister.

- What do you expect he was born for that lunatic of a mother, of course he would be completely insane himself. - She said, shaking her head.

- You know him? - The Weasley twins asked. - Who is he?

- He's Jonathan Pollux Lestrange. He was sent into a different school because his godparents did not want him to be judged by the teachers for being a Death Eater's son. But now since the two of us left our old school, he came after us. Personally, I think that he just wants to annoy the hell out of us. - Said Sophia.

- Oh. But is he anything like his parents? - George asked.

- Yeah. Because he didn't seem like a Death Eater wannabe. - Finished Fred.

- No. He just wants to live his life and make friends. I don't even think he thinks about what being a Death Eater's son really means. He likes everyone and rarely gets mad. - Responded Anne.

- He doesn't care. He just likes being happy. - Added Sophia. - But you will probably get to know him better, with his personality he will certainly end up in Gryffindor,

- Really? Well Lets make him feel at home. - Said Fred.

- We are Gryffindors after all, only the bravest end up in our house. - Finished George.

- Cool. So do you know the people he was talking about? - Asked Anne, her curious side was starting to show.

- Yeah, we do. The boy with the orange hair is our baby brother Ron, nice boy and a Gryffindor, but will never be as amazing as his older brothers. - Said Fred looking at George and grinning.

- The girl knows that everything is Hermione Granger, allow a Gryffindor with the brain of a Ravenclaw. - Continued George, then passing the word to Fred.

- The boy with the frog is Neville Longbottom, nice kid, but a bit of a coward and being a Gryffindor, people give him a hard time because of it.

- The estrange girl is probably Luna Lovegood, for a Ravenclaw, she is rather nice.

- And of course the boy with the glasses, his Harry Potter, a proud Gryffinfor and our brother by heart. - Both of them said.

- Nice, you know a lot of people has it seems, you will have to introduce some of them to us. - Said Sophia looking thoughtful. - Oh! I just remembered something. Don't tell anyone that we are twins, we like to screw with people's heads and make them try to guess if we are twins or not.

- Ok, but you have to let us help with messing with the ones that try to guess.

- It's a deal.

When they arrived in Hogwarts, the school was in a buzz because of the new kids and the speculations of the other students, but to be honest the twins weren't that impressed, after the craziness in their last school, this was nothing, but they were excited to see one person despite everything. They separated from the Weasley twins with promises of getting together later to plant some…. Stuff. The Sorting Ceremony was started, there were many students who ended up in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, a few handfuls in Ravenclaw and very few in Slytherin. After the sorting of the first years Headmaster Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.

-Excuse me, students, but the Sorting isn't over yet. – The students were surprised, was there a first year who didn't make it in time to the sorting, was that it? – We welcome to Hogwarts three students who come from a different school, who will be entering in the 6th year and they will now be sorted. – He looked to McGonagall. – If you will Minerva.

- Lestrange, Jonathan.

- GRYFFINDOR!

There were many surprised students, after all… a Lestrange in Gryffindor who would have thought, but at the same time this Lestrange guy didn't seem Slytherin at all.

-Prince, Anne.

- SLYTHERIN!

- Prince, Sophia.

- SLYTHERIN!

The Prince twins sat on the Slytherin table next to the first years. After the sorting Headmaster Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Start-of-Term Feast, he was then interrupted by Umbridge who gave her one speech. Half way through the Feast Professor Snape look at the girls and left the Great Hall, the girls left soon after him understanding exactly what he meant by that look.

The Prince Twins fallowed professor Snape to his office, thinking that since they just got there they couldn't be in trouble. Once inside the office door closed and the professor turned to them with a serious expression, that didn't stay in his face for long as it changed to a small smile.

- I see you made it here all right. How was your train trip? - Snape asked.

- Fine. We met the Weasley twins and we had a really good conversation. - Said, Anne.

- And John is here. - Sophia stated. - He ran into our compartment screamed something about a group of people and ran out again. -She sighed. - Still an insane idiot.

- Yes, I notice he ended up in Gryffindor. It might end up being bad for is sanity. - Pondered Snape. - But returning to the point. How have you been?

- Good. We spent the last two weeks finishing our potions assignments that you gave us. - Anne said, looking up searching for Snape's approval.

- And all of them were done correctly. - Added Sophia.

- I have received your potions and they are indeed made to perfection. I'm really pleased with your work. - Snape said, turning is back to the girls and giving them their potions back. - Keep them and put them in your emergency kit.

- Ok. Now can we get a hug? They both asked and looked at Snape with puppy eyes.

- Of course. - Snape said opening is harmed and wrapping his hams around the girls.

- We missed you dad. - They said.

- I missed you too. - He replied. - Now run along to your common room.

- Can't we go with you? - Asked Sophia. - I mean you still have to go there and give you speech to the first years.

- Alright. Move along, then. - He got up and guide them out of the office.

- Ok. Hey dad! Can we tell your godson the truth? - Anne asked.

- May I ask why?

- 'Cause Sophia thinks he his cute. - Anne said. - And it would help us spying.

- ANNE! So what I think he is cute? It doesn't mean anything. - Sophia screamed at her sister.

- We have to talk about this missy. - He said, giving Sophia an amused look. - But back to the point. I don't really like the idea of you spying, but you got my strong mind and will and you won't stop, even if I tie you to your beds. So yes, you can tell my godson. I was already going to talk to your godfather about this so don't worry.

- You meant stubbornness, right? - The twins commented.

- Be quiet and start moving. - Severus commanded, trying and failing to hide a smile.


End file.
